love sought is good
by beverytender
Summary: Series of drabbles about Franky Fitzgerald and Mini McGuinness, typically in which they are together. The goal is 100 words each but sometimes it's under  70ish  & sometimes it's over  300ish . Chapter title   prompt used. Most parts will be adult. Enjoy.
1. movie, hips, cigarettes

Franky takes Mini to this art event one year, during university, where the streets are filled with everything from clothes to dishes to sculptures, all of it homemade. They spend the whole day there, it's that expansive, and in the evening they find this little theater at one end of the festival that's showing student films. They can already guess from the pamphlet it's probably going to be shit but they can in anyways, for the chance to sit down. The place actually looks like a converted church, which is kind of amazing, and the seats are like pews, only completely covered in red velvet. There's hardly anyone else in, so they take a whole row for themselves and get quite comfortable, Franky with her back against the arm of the seat, legs stretched out on it, and Mini in between her legs, with her back against Franky's chest. They get through two of the 'films' and then it's hard not to crack up laughing at the third - something about aliens and sperm, as far as they can tell. But apparently that does it for Mini, because just when Franky's about to suggest they skip the rest, she rolls over and makes a 'shh' gesture up at Franky, then (slowly, so as to be quiet) undoes her pants and pulls them and her underwear down to her thighs. Franky takes a second to marvel at how much can change in a little over a year, and then she feels Mini's fingers round her hips and Mini's tongue on her and she just bites her lip and tries to stay quiet (mostly succeeds).

They do leave, after that, pausing outside for a smoke break, only to realize Franky'd had her cigarettes in her back pocket, and they are now completely crushed. 


	2. girdle

There comes a horrible day, a month or so after the baby s born, when Mini comes home, flops onto the couch, and wails, Someone told me to buy a girdle today.

What? Franky pokes her head out of the kitchen.

When I went to the store at lunch, to try and find a dress for Grace s - thing, whatever it is she s having next month -

It s called a - Franky chimes in, and Mini gets to give her best withering i do not care look for the second time today.

And the second one I tried on, the saleswoman dared to suggest it would look better if I tried it on with a girdle. How do girdles even still exist? Anyways, it s official, I m fat.

You are not, Franky replies from back in the kitchen and Mini groans, stands, and crosses into that room, You did just have a baby, in case you ve forgotten.

I remember. She s sleeping?

Franky nods.

But, really. Do you think I should get one? I mean, she probably knows what she s doing -

No, Mini. Maybe just try a size up, okay? There s nothing wrong with not being the exact size you were before yet. Or ever, even. She reaches up and kisses Mini s cheek, and Mini smiles, starts to leave the kitchen.

Franky calls after her, If you don t find something that fits well enough, we ll just stay home and you can wear nothing at all, that always looks good on you. 


	3. camera

Mini spends a day posing for Franky s camera, near the end of the fall term, and finds herself shocked a bit at the idea she gets halfway through (although she d considered the idea - and dismissed it - of trying to seduce one Ms. Fitzgerald).

But somehow, she follows through on it. Franky doesn t really seem to notice for the first three items gone - jacket, bracelets, shoes - but come the fifth - tights, skirt still on - she s stopped taking pictures and is just watching. It doesn t feel anything like undressing in front of Nick, thank god.

And come the time Mini s taking off her necklace, Franky s standing. 


	4. scars

Mini convinces Franky to do a lot of things she's never really thought she'd do, from things like licking whipped cream off of someone else to things like actually watching 'romantic comedies.' (Franky's still not convinced the name fits.) This morning, her task is to lay still in bed while Mini just looks at her - since she ruined it by waking up. It's difficult, both being looked at it and Mini keeps touching her (innocently) in ticklish spots. And also Mini keeps asking about her scars, and she just can't find the words. Mini understands, every time she shakes her head, and kisses at whichever one, but it's still frustrating. She comes up with something, though, by mid afternoon, and then she has to wait til Mini's fast asleep to do it. She doesn't know where the idea came from, and it seems silly on rethink, but she does it anyways. She drags her table lamp over, so she's got just enough light to write, and then rolls Mini over on to her stomach. (Thankfully, she's a deep sleeper.) She bites at the end of the pen while she thinks of where to start, and then, carefully, starts writing. Skin, as it turns out, is an imperfect canvas, but she finishes and takes down her camera, adjusting so that the words will come out able to be read. It takes a few shots before she has ones she likes (it just wasn't possible to fit it all, readably, in one shot) and she spends the rest of the night developing them, and then attaching them together and, finally, laying them on the other side of Mini so she'll see it when she wakes up. She can't manage to talk about it, she doesn't want to see that look on Mini's face, but she does trust her, and she wants to make sure Mini knows that.


	5. outtake from scars

_AN: The 'blood brothers' bit was borrowed (with permission) from Tobiko's story "I had a mate, a best mate." Sadly I cannot link here. In case it's not clear, this is what Franky wrote on Mini._

* * *

><p>The scar on my elbow's from falling off a wooden fence, trying to get away from somewhere quickly. The one on my chin is from being punched by a girl wearing a ring. The one on my ankle is from being bitten (different fight.) The one on my right middle finger is from it being slammed in a car door. The one on my shoulder is from being pushed into a wall that had a nail sticking out of it. The one on my lower back is from scratching it on some gravel rolling out of a (somewhat slowly) moving car (that one was just my own stupidity.) The one on my right arm, just above my wrist, is from burning myself on an oven once taking something out. The one on the left side of my face, near the eyebrow, is from a novelty sword letter opener that was thankfully not too sharp anymore. The one on my left knee is from getting caught in a not-quite-big-enough hole in a wire fence. The one on my right knee is from riding a tiny cart down a steep hill and falling off at top speed. The one near the top of my right leg is from being kicked by someone wearing heels. The one on my stomach is from being stepped on by the same person, later on. The one on the top of my foot is from tripping and catching it on a sharp piece of metal. The one on my shin is from trying to hold a firecracker as long as possible and then dropping it instead of throwing it. The one on my left palm is from becoming blood brothers with Dean. The one on my knuckle is from punching a brick wall.<p> 


	6. promptless

It's kind of hilarious, in the 'if she could catch her breath she'd laugh' sort of way. It took months for them to become a couple, weeks for them to - ahem - share a bed, and then just days for Franky to become completely (or at least mostly) shameless.

Mini's not complaining - not in the least. Only it's frustrating, when she sticks her phone in her pocket and seconds later gets the message "i have nothing to say, just wanted your phone to vibrate," and there's Franky, smirking in the most maddening way across the room, as if she's the most clever person in the world for coming up with it. And Mini can't do a damn thing about it, not at the moment. Touching Franky she's gotten good at, even managed to make her beg, once, (and that was nothing short of glorious), but words… nothing she's said has seemed to have the slightest immediate effect, while every tiny comment from Franky's got Mini blushing as if the pope has caught her masturbating or something. Later, Franky will talk about wanting her in this moment, she always does, but it's not quite as satisfying as that immediate effect would be, so Mini keeps trying.

"do it again?"

She thinks she sees the slightest chance in Franky's experience when she's reading her reply, so that's progress.


	7. Chapter 7

So since fanfic net is doing this removal of stories that describe a 'physical reaction of a violent or sexual nature' (read: all my stories) I'm not going to be posting here any more. All of my stuff is also on AO3, username beverytender, and it might be on dreamwidth soon. Anyways. The best thing about ffnet is the alert system, so if anyone wants to be alerted when I post a chapter or new fic or whatever, send me a message (here or on tumblr (hard-to-translate) or AO3) and let me know which story or fandom or ship you want alerts for, and your email or tumblr or some such, and I will shoot you a message when I post something that you want to know about. 


End file.
